The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a control method therefor and concerns, for example, a semiconductor device that drives switching elements and a control method therefor.
In a drive system that drives a load such as a motor for use in a vehicle, switching elements such as power MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) and IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) are widely used. Such drive systems are recently evolved to be diversified and adapted for large power applications, as is the case for those for use in vehicles and those for industrial use, and a technology for driving a load under various conditions is hoped for.
As a technical approach related to driving such switching elements, for example, Patent Document 1 is known.